


30 March 1984

by duva, fictionalcandie



Series: Sirius Is A Totally Helpful Advice Columnist 'verse [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-25
Updated: 2008-12-25
Packaged: 2017-12-16 01:57:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/856468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duva/pseuds/duva, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionalcandie/pseuds/fictionalcandie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James has a happy birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	30 March 1984

"You make sure she gets home safely now, Moony," James tells Remus, leaning against the doorpost of his mother's house. "And you don't make his head explode, all right, Evans?"

"Thanks for that," mutters Remus with a roll of his eyes. Arm around his girlfriend, he tucks her closer to his side and says, "We'll see you two soon, I suppose?

Grinning, Lily says, "Give us a goodnight kiss!"

"You're a horrid flirt, darling," scolds Sirius laughingly, stepping past James (and ignoring Remus) to peck Lily.

Remus rolls his eyes again. " _That's_ a bit of the pot calling the kettle…"

"I meant him," Lily says, nodding at James.

Sirius just laughs a little more. "James never gives you goodnight kisses," he remarks.

"Sirius," Lily says very clearly, "I want _you_ to give _him_ one."

"Lily!" protests Remus, a heartbeat later.

James just raises his eyebrows.

"Oh. Well." Sirius beams. "I can do that."

"Sirius," James mutters, glancing at Remus.

Sirius also glances at Remus, and sighs a little. "Oh, just a small one? For Lils? Remus doesn't have to watch if he doesn't want to."

"This is weird," James mutters, but nevertheless turns his face towards Sirius. Receiving this tacit permission, the other man promptly puts a hand behind James's head and pulls him closer. Apparently, Sirius's idea of a 'small kiss' involves tongue.

Remus makes a theatrical, and only mildly exaggerated, gagging noise.

"Si," James complains, although in a rather amused tone of voice, breaking the kiss. "Enough."

Sirius lets him go, though he clearly doesn't really want to. "Oh, all right," he mutters. And then he can't resist adding, to Remus, "I don't know what you're complaining about, anyway. You'll definitely be getting a shag tonight."

"She's half-drunk," retorts Remus, gesturing at his girlfriend.

"Good point," Sirius agrees after a moment. "You'd definitely be getting a shag, anyway."

"Remus," Lily complains, smacking his arm a little. "All right, we're off — you thank your mum for us again, yeah, Potter?"

"I will," James nods. "And thank you for coming and all."

"Any time, James," replies Remus. "Good night, mates."

Waving, James closes the door as they Disapparate.

"Merlin, I thought they'd never leave."

"Sirius, that is not very nice."

In answer, Sirius uses his body to push James back against the door and kisses him.

"Mmpf," James protests, even as his arms wrap around Sirius and his hands lose themselves in the other man's hair.

Pulling his head back a moment later, Sirius feelingly repeats, "I thought they'd _never_ leave."

"Oh," is all James has to say this time. Sirius kisses him again. "Si," James gasps after a few moments. "Si, d'you wanna go —"

"Upstairs?" Sirius groans. "Fuck, yes."

"Yeah," James nods, tilting his head back against the door. "Just — gotta remember the silencing charms —"

"Don't want to wake Not-Mum," Sirius agrees.

Nodding, James pushes forward a little, indicating for Sirius to let him go. Sirius does, but follows him closely up the stairs.  
Stopping outside his old room, James turns to face him. "What should I wear?"

Sirius stops too, and gives James an odd, rather impatient look. "What are you talking about? You sound like a girl."

"What? No." Shaking his head, James nods towards the door on the other side of the hall. " _You_ are gonna go in there. _I_ am gonna go in here."

"James…" begins Sirius slowly, looking vaguely irritated, but he trails off and grins as comprehension dawns. "…Oh. _Really_?"

"Yes," James says, trailing his eyes down Sirius's body. "So what should I wear?" Sirius laughs. James glares at him a bit half-heartedly. "Si."

Sirius attempts to smother further laughter. His eyes are rather dark. "Sorry, just… That's kinky, James."

"Do you mind?"

"No." Sirius says this very decidedly.

"Well then," James says, running a hand through his hair. "What should I _wear_ , Si?"

"Whatever you normally wore to bed," answers Sirius, reaching out and catching James's nervous hand so that he can plant a hot kiss on the palm.

"… you sure about that?"

Something about James's tone makes Sirius grin. "Yes," he says firmly. "I can't have my fantasy if you don't stick to the programme, can I?"

"I guess not," James replies, taking a step backwards. "Well, goodnight then, Padfoot."

Sirius drops his hand, shoving both of his own in his trouser pockets and affecting a nonchalant air. "Goodnight, Prongs. See you in the morning."

Nodding, James enters his room, closing the door behind him. After shuffling through his chest of drawers for a few moments, he turns off the lights, casts a silencing charm on the room, and gets into bed.

A couple of minutes later, the door opens just enough for Sirius's head to poke through. "Prongs?" he hisses quietly, in a tone intended to make sure that someone is asleep, rather than to wake them. James doesn't reply. Apparently satisfied with this response, Sirius slithers the rest of the way into the room. He closes the door nearly all the way behind him, sending the room back into darkness, until he pulls out his wand and mutters, " _Lumos_."

James's eyelids flutter slightly, but he still doesn't move or say anything. Sirius begins to creep across the room toward the still figure on the bed, pausing once to tug down the hem of the slightly too-small t-shirt he's wearing. When he reaches the side of the bed, he stops and raises his wand.

Grey eyes dark and intent, he stares hungrily at the lines of James's face.

James shifts slightly, rolling onto his back.

Sirius swallows thickly. His left hand moves toward James's shoulder, but doesn't actually touch him. His eyes trail down the other man's body, and his lips quirk. "Oh, James…" he whispers, affectionately.

James stirs a little more. His comforter reaches no further than his waist, revealing a rather washed-out red t-shirt that's bunched up, revealing quite a bit of midriff. Changing the direction of his outstretched hand, and with a wary glance back at James's face, Sirius grasps the comforter and lightly tugs it down a little further.

The bottom half of James's body is covered by purple pyjama bottoms with a lively pattern of Golden Snitches all over them.

"Oh, _James_ ," repeats Sirius just as quietly, the half-smile on his face turning into a full-out grin. His eyes return to James's face. A corner of James's mouth twitches slightly.

Finally, after several moments, Sirius puts his left hand on James's shoulder and shakes slightly. "Oi, Prongs," he whispers loudly.

"Mm," James replies. "Whassamatter?"

"Prongs, wake up," Sirius says, still in the loud whisper. " _Prongs_."

Blinking without his glasses, James sits up slighly. "Padfoot?"

Sirius swallows again. "Prongs, I—"

"What time is it?"

"I want— Er," clearing his throat, Sirius glances blankly about the room. "It's… I don't know. Quite late."

Sitting up further, James asks, "Is something wrong?"

"No." Sirius starts to shake his head, then pauses, and nods instead. "Yes."

Frowning, James pats the bed next to him and reaches toward the bedside lamp.

"No!" cries Sirius, his hand flying to catch James's wrist before he can turn the lamp on. He completely ignores the invitation to sit.

James blinks. "All right…"

Sirius takes a deep breath, and loosens his fingers so that he's no longer threatening to cut off the circulation in James's hand. He doesn't let him go completely, though. "I mean, don't bother. We don't need the light."

".... for what?"

"For what I— For anything."

James's confused look is probably not completely faked. "All right…"

Sirius's fingers tighten again. "I couldn't sleep," he announces.

"Okay," James says, patting the bed once more. This time, Sirius does sit down, though he doesn't relinquish his grip on James's wrist. He clears his throat again, and his eyes travel up and down the length of James's body. James swallows audibly, but his tone remains light and questioning. "D'you wanna go outside for a run or something?"

Sirius ignores his question. "I couldn't sleep," he repeats, "and I was thinking…"

"… what were you thinking?"

"Just that— I mean— Just this," Sirius blurts. With that, he leans forward and presses his lips to James's.

James freezes.

Quickly, Sirius pulls away. He looks sheepish, and for some reason, even a little genuinely terrified. But his eyes are still dark, and he still hasn't let go of James. "You're so amazing," he whispers thickly, "that I can't sleep _at all_."

"Oh," James says dumbly. "Oh."

"And I just… thought you ought to know," Sirius whispers, his voice trailing away into the darkness. He leans a little forward again, but not far enough to actually kiss his friend again.

"Oh," James repeats once more, before licking his lips. His eyes dart from Sirius's mouth to his eyes, back to his mouth.

The hesitancy in Sirius's expression clears instantly. In fact, he is very nearly grinning, now. "Do you… mind?"

"Um."

"If I kiss you again," supplies Sirius helpfully, leaning even closer, so they're only a breath apart.

"Okay," James whispers, his eyes already half-shut.

Moving in the rest of the way, Sirius kisses him tenderly. His tongue traces James's bottom lip, while he pulls on James's arm to bring him closer. A small whimper escaping him, James wraps said arm around Sirius's shoulders.

Sirius's wand drops to the mattress.

Pulling away, James looks at it. "Um, that's probably not a good idea, is it."

"What isn't?" questions Sirius, a little bemused, not really interested in anything but the just-interrupted kiss.

"The wand. In my bed."

"… you don't mean that euphemistically, do you?"

James laughs a little. "No," he then says, picking up the offending wand and placing it on the bedside table. "There." Sirius glances once at the wand, still not really seeming to pay it much attention, then looks back at James.

"S — Padfoot," James says, licking his lips once more.

"Prongs," replies Sirius deliberately. The hand that had recently dropped his wand goes to stroke the hair at the back of James's neck.

"I'm —" The rest of whatever James was planning on saying goes unsaid, as he leans in and recaptures Sirius's lips once more.

"Shit," moans Sirius, into James's mouth. James falls back onto his pillow, pulling Sirius with him. Sirius goes readily, settling his chest against James's, their hips touching each other but not quite aligned. He drags his head away, to look down at James again.

Blinking at him, James whispers, "Is this what you were thinking about?"

"Almost," replies Sirius, barely audible. He flashes a quick grin. "My thoughts involved you getting naked, though."

James chuckles lightly. "Oh."

Sirius's hand moves to touch James's chest, under his shirt. "And me, of course, but mostly you," he adds.

"Okay," James whispers, lifting his torso slightly off the bed.

Sirius freezes. "You don't object?" he asks, a heavy sort of emphasis on the words. James shakes his head.

For a moment, Sirius remains still, peering narrowly at him. Biting at his lower lip, James averts his eyes.

"Excellent," Sirius eventually murmurs, a prelude to a fierce kiss.

Responding in a way that he probably wouldn't have at age 16, James pulls back after a few moments, and asks rather breathlessly, "Weren't you going to do something about that, then?"

Sirius smiles, obviously a little surprised. "Yeah," he replies, sliding his hand further up James's chest, taking his shirt with it. Squirming his way out of his shirt, James averts his eyes as he lies back down.

Sirius tosses the shirt over the side of the bed to the floor and sits back to stare appreciatively at James's chest. James squirms more under his gaze, running a hand through his hair.

"Have I ever told you, Prongs, how much I like looking at you?" asks Sirius quietly, brushing his fingertips across James's shoulder and collar bone, then trailing them slowly down his chest.

"No," James whispers, shivering slightly.

"Well, I really should have," Sirius declares, as he strokes down James's stomach to the band of his pyjama bottoms. "Because I do. You're so…"

James exhales sharply. "So what?"

"Amazing, I think." Sirius gives him a little, possessive grin, as he slides his hand inside the pyjama trousers. "Or at least, amazingly James, which is the same thing."

"Fuck," James breathes, arching up into Sirius's hand. Sirius, wrapping his fingers around James's cock, looks rather pleased with himself.

Letting out a rather loud moan, James arches up further, eyes closed and head tilted back.

Sirius stops a moment, to ask, a bit anxiously, "Silencing charm?"

Lifting his head from the pillow, James gives him a rather bemused look. "We weren't allowed to cast those back then, remember?"

"I _know_ that, James," retorts Sirius, with a slight roll of his eyes — and a squeeze of his fingers. "I was just making sure you remembered before I came in."

"I did," James replies with a gasp, head dropping back onto the pillow.

"Good." With that, Sirius begins to move his hand, up and down, stroking slowly. At the same time he leans forward to plant a kiss on where shoulder meets collar bone.

"Padfoot," James breathes, followed by another moan. "Oh —"

Sirius moves his mouth along James's collar bone, tracing it with his lips to the hollow of his throat. James arches his hips again, and Sirius's hand slows down in response. He smirks against the other man's skin, where James can't see it.

"No," James gasps. "Don't —"

"Don't do that? All right," murmurs Sirius, his smirk growing a little wider though there's no trace of it in his voice. He makes to let go and pull his hand from James's pyjamas.

" _No!_ " James exclaims, grabbing his wrist.

Sirius lifts his head to arch an eyebrow at James. "No?" he repeats, voice dropping suggestively.

"Don't stop," James protests, rather weakly.

"Are you sure?" Sirius asks, darting a glance down to where his wrist, with James's hand attached, disappears into the pj bottoms, and the erection tenting the material just beneath. His tone is even more suggestive this time.

James nods, biting at his lower lip again. "Padfoot —"

Sirius looks back at James's face. "Yeah, Prongs?"

Closing his eyes as a faint blush creeps up his cheeks, James slides his hand down to cover Sirius's. Eyes on James's blush, Sirius bites his own lip, his breath hitching slightly. "Actually, Prongs —" he starts, as James's hand forces his own to wrap more firmly around his cock.

"What?" James asks, more of a moan than a word.

"I was wondering — I think maybe I have a better idea," breaths Sirius, his eyes going back to James's crotch. He licks his lips, reddened by his teeth.

"Better?" James repeats, tightening his fingers around Sirius's. "Better how?"

Again Sirius licks his lips, and pauses a moment to consider how to say what he's thinking. "Well… Wetter."

James blinks.

"And…" Sirius pauses again, meeting James's eyes this time. "And…"

"And what?" James whispers, his erection twitching slightly.

"And less… messy," Sirius finishes, as he starts to scoot downward.

"Shit," James breathes, lifting his head up a little to look at him. "Padfoot."

"Prongs?" replies Sirius without looking up. He scoots down a little more.

"Merlin."

His head drawing level with James's hips. Sirius stops, and looks up through his lashes toward James. Attempting to free his hand from James's, he murmurs, "Let go, eh, Prongs?"

"Sorry," James mumbles, releasing his grip on Sirius as he squirms a little.

Sirius doesn't reply. Instead, eyes fixed, he uses the hand inside James's pyjama bottoms to push them down his hips.

"Shit," James groans, head once more tipping backwards as his eyes close. "Are you gonna — Padfoot, are you —"

"Was planning on it," says Sirius, distractedly, still staring as he tugs the pyjama bottoms past James's arse and shoves them down his legs. He glances to James's face. "Any objections?"

"Oh, fuck no."

"Good."

The pjs removed, Sirius throws them over his shoulder to join James's t-shirt on the floor. With a little, pleased smile for his own benefit, he moves to straddle James's legs, hands holding the man's hips, and flicks his tongue over the head of James's cock. Letting out a rather breathless moan, James shifts slightly under him, one of his hands tangling in Sirius's hair.

Thus encouraged, Sirius parts his lips and places them around James, sliding partway down his length. James moans again, rather louder this time.

Removing his mouth, Sirius lifts his head to glare a bit at James. "Quiet," he hisses quickly, "You'll wake your parents."

At this, James whimpers a little, arching his hips towards Sirius's mouth. "Please, Padfoot —"

"Well _be quiet_ ," Sirius orders, almost sternly.

"Okay," James says, nodding. "All right."

After another small glare, Sirius returns his mouth to James's erection. Biting his lip to keep from moaning again, a small whimper escapes James's lips. Slipping his lips down so that most of James's cock is in his mouth, Sirius hollows his cheeks and begins sucking.

"Bet you five Galleons you didn't know how to do that back at school," James groans, fingers curling into Sirius's hair. "Oh —"

Abruptly, and regardless of James's hands, Sirius pulls away again. "For fuck's sake, _James_!"

"Don't —" James starts, half-heartedly. "Sorry. Please —"

"Look, seriously, you can't keep breaking character," admonishes Sirius frustratedly, sitting up further, his weight on his knees. In quite a breathless rush, he adds, "Because, fucking hell, I am so completely turned on right now that I really just want to fuck your brains out, in this stupid old bed — and obviously I can't do that if we play by the rules so I thought maybe I'd just give you a blowjob and make you want to scream instead — only, if we're not doing _that_ , I might as well!"

The moan that James lets out at this is the loudest one yet. "Oh, fuck, Si, make me scream."

"FUCK — _James_ —"

James pushes down on Sirius's neck, arching his hips upwards once more. Sirius resists, pushing against the bed with his arms to keep his head upright. "Seriously," he growls, looking a little irritated — but very, very aroused. "If you're not—"

"Padfoot, please," James gasps, closing his eyes once more. "I'll be quiet, just please —"

"You'd better," says Sirius, giving James one more tiny glare before bending his head again. This time, as Sirius's lips close around his cock, James merely gasps.

Sirius resumes where he left off, only this time taking all of James into his mouth. James bites down on the pillow to keep quiet, his other hand coming down to grasp one of Sirius's. Sirius grips his hand tightly, as he moves his head up and down.

A few small grunts and gasps escaping him, James presses their joined hands up against his own hip. At the same time, while grinding his own erection against James's leg, Sirius moves his free hand to James's balls.

"Yes," James gasps, pressing Sirius's hand even harder against his hip as he arches slightly off the bed.

Sirius's mouth contracts as he sucks a little harder.

"I want," James gasps, trying to wedge Sirius's hand between the mattress and his arse, "I want —"

Without stopping what his mouth is doing, Sirius pulls his hand out of James's grasp. 

James whimpers.

Sirius, very deliberately, puts his hand back on the bed again, away from James's hips.

"Dammit, Si, please —"

Immediately, Sirius releases James's balls, lets his cock slip from his mouth with a wet pop, and sits up. "Merlin's arse, James —"

"I'm sorry," James says, not sounding very contrite. "I'm sorry, Si, but I want — I need — _fuck_ , do you have any lube?"

Trying to keep a stern frown on his face, Sirius raises his eyebrows and demands, "What the hell are you going to do if I say no?"

"Cry."

Sirius's half-hearted frown turns into a huge grin.

"Do you?" James asks, rather pitifully.

"You are _so_ lucky…"

Groaning in relief, James sits up, leaning forward to kiss him. Sirius returns the kiss for a moment, then puts a hand on James's chest to push him back slightly.

James blinks at him as he leans back.

"Your wand," Sirius mutters in explanation, looking around for it, as there is quite clearly no room for either wand or lube in either his t-shirt or the boxers he's still wearing — his erection, straining the front of the normally loose garment, is more than proof enough of his distraction.

"My — what?"

Eyes dark and a little impatient, Sirius raises an eyebrow at him. "Your wand. Unless you _want_ me to have to walk all the back across the hall…"

"With my clothes," James says, squinting into the darkness. "… but yours is right there," he adds, with a nod at the bedside table.

Sirius blinks at him. Rather stupidly. He looks toward the table — and laughs. "Fuck, you're right."

"Where is you brain?" James says, laughing as well. Sirius rocks his hips against James's leg again. "Oh."

"Yeah." Leaning toward the nightstand, Sirius picks up his wand and waves it, murmuring, " _Accio_."

James merely watches him, supporting his weight on his elbows. A moment later, the lube comes flying into the room, through the crack between the door and the frame, smacking Sirius lightly in the chest.

"Smooth," James grins.

"We can't all have unnatural catching ability," retorts Sirius, tossing his wand back toward the bedside table and picking up the lube.

"Good thing you have other talents," James breathes, arching his hips up towards Sirius once more.

Sirius grunts something indistinct, reaching his free hand down to wrap around James's cock. He looks consideringly between him and the bottle of lube in his other hand.

James groans. "Fuck, what now?"

"I'm _thinking_."

"About _what_?"

"How I want this to work," replies Sirius, his fingers tightening a little around James. There's a speculative gleam in his eyes.

James looks like he's about to protest, but pauses before any words escape him. "All right," he says instead. "Tell me what to do."

Sirius stills, and actually _stares_ at him.

"… what?"

"You're… Nothing." Sirius clears his throat, and starts to grin again.

Grinning back, James says, "Tell me what to do, Padfoot."

Sirius's grin gets wider as his cock twitches through the material of his boxers, and he shakes his head. "Fucking…" he mutters. Sliding off James's legs, in a firmer voice, he says, "On your stomach, Prongs."

Still smiling, James complies. "Like that?"

"Yeah. Like that." Sirius swallows, his left hand stroking one buttock while the other tightens around the lube. "Only… on your knees a bit." James pulls one leg up under him. "Better," says Sirius, withdrawing his hand to unscrew the cap on the lube.

"What're you doing?" James mumbles, half-muffled by the pillow.

Hands busy smearing lube on his left fingers, Sirius leans forward and gently bites James's side, where his arse meets his back. "You'll see," he mutters against James's hip.

"Okay," James breathes, squirming a little again. "Just be gentle, all right?"

The smirk on Sirius's face as he draws his head back is rather wolfish. "Of course I'll be gentle, Prongs," he assures the other man, rather insincerely. The noise James lets out in reply is half chuckle, half moan.

Without saying anything else, Sirius moves the now slick fingers of his left hand back to James's arse, this time brushing them against his entrance.

"Oh," James breathes, wedging his leg a bit further underneath himself. "Padfoot —"

"Yeah?" replies Sirius, apparently intent on his hand as he slowly pushes one finger in.

"Oh, _fuck_."

"Yeah, you like that, don't you?" grunts Sirius, withdrawing the finger and then, not really bothering with any kind of finesse, adding another when he pushes it back in.

James moans into his pillow, pushing his arse against Sirius's hand. "God — yes, Padfoot —"

Biting his lip, Sirius groans and scissors his fingers a little inside James. "Fuck, you're so—"

"Shit," James says, rather loudly. "Oh, that's good —"

"Fucking— Merlin—" mutters Sirius, pressing his teeth harder against his lip, his voice low and harsh and in danger of trailing away completely. The hand not on James has dropped the lube somewhere on the bed, and moved to his own crotch, cupping his erection through his boxers. "Bet you'll like this, too, Prongs," he grinds out, adding a third finger to those moving inside the other man.

"Yes," James agrees, more of a moan than a word as he arches his back. "Yes, oh —"

"Oh, God, you have no idea how fucking hot you look right now," Sirius moans desperately, pressing in with his fingers and curving them slightly.

James lets out another loud moan, craning his neck to observe the other man. "Oh, Merlin, Padfoot, are you gonna —"

"Fucking _yes_." As the words leave his mouth — forceful, sharp and desperate, desire lurking hotly behind them — Sirius struggles with his right hand to push his boxers down just far enough for his erection to spring free.

"Siri _us_ ," James gasps, hiding his face in the pillow once more.

"One sec," gasps Sirius, scrabbling to find the lube again, without interrupting the swift back-forth-back thrusting of his left hand.

"You're really gonna — oh, Merlin," James gasps rather incoherently.

Catching up the lube, Sirius somehow manages to open it one-handedly and get some on his cock. Closing and dropping it again, he spreads the lube around, coating himself, as he shuffles forward until his hips are just behind James's. "Now, Prongs— Don't—"

"Don't what?" James interrupts, rather breathlessly. "Oh, Merlin, just do it —"

"Don't get loud again," Sirius finishes uncertainly, pulling his fingers out and positioning the head of his cock at James's entrance. As he starts to push forward, he gasps again, and blurts, "Only — fuck — James, I want you to _scream_."

"Yes," James agrees, arching his back further. "I — oh, that —" The rest of the sentence trails off into a wordless moan.

" _Fuck_ ," swears Sirius breathlessly, thrusting hard into James, all the way. With a little noise of irritation, he remembers his t-shirt, the hem of which is pressed between his stomach and James's arse. As he pulls back, he uses one hand to hold the material up, so that next time all he feels is his skin against James's.

"Fuck, are you still wearing that thing?" James gasps, rather loudly.

"Too busy to take it off," says Sirius breathlessly, with a swift forward jerk of his hips. At the same time, he reaches around to grasp James's cock.

"I — _SHIT_ ," James says, at a volume that would definitely be able to be heard through the walls if it wasn't for the silencing charm.

Sirius makes a pleased noise, repeating the motion of his hips, a little more quickly. The hand around James's cock begins to stroke in time with his thrusts.

James moans again, lifting his head up from the pillow. "Oh, fuck, Padfoot — oh, you're —"

"Prongs— _James_ —" growls Sirius, trying to keep talking, but his voice deserting him in a low moan.

"Yes," James agrees, arching his back even more. "Fuck, Si, that's — do you like this, fucking me in this room, this bed?" Another moan escapes him.

"Shit, James," hisses Sirius, throwing back his head but keeping his eyes on James. "Fucking— yes, yeah, fuck, I do."

"Is it, oh, is it what you — fuck, right there — what you imagined?" James asks, not even attempting to keep his voice down anymore.

Sirius speeds up his hips again, the sound of damp skin slapping against damp skin echoing in the room. "Merlin, no it's — fuck, you feel so good — fucking _better_."

James moans again, as the bed's headboard collides with the wall with a dull "thud". "I never — never imagined it'd be this —"

"This what?" asks Sirius, clearly having thrown his normal desire to not speak out the window.

"This _fucking_ good," James grunts, thrusting into Sirius's hand. "Faster, Si."

"Yes, fuck, all right." Gasping and panting, Sirius shifts his weight a little on his knees, pounding faster into James, the pace of his hand speeding up to match.

"I — oh, oh, Si, you're gonna make me —"

"Good," growls Sirius, and then nothing else, his voice deserting him entirely as his thrusts grow frantic.

James, on the other hand, lets out a loud, keening noise as he comes — perhaps not a scream, but not too far off, either.

Sirius lets go of both his shirt and James's cock, gripping the other man's hips with both hands. With a low, growling moan and a few more, increasingly erratic, thrusts of his hips, he comes as well, slumping forward over James and only at the last minute catching himself on his forearms.

"Shit, James…"

"Prongs," James corrects him, muffled into the pillow.

"Fuck, no."

"No?"

Sirius, draped across James's bare back with his t-shirt covered chest pressing lightly against it, his cock still inside James, turns his head to nuzzle James's neck. " _Definitely_ James," he mumbles, dropping a swift kiss on the sweaty skin.

Laughing a little, James turns his head sideways. "All right, then."

Sirius maneuvers until their lips can touch, gently. "James is better," he adds, against the other man's lips.

"Mm," James agrees, giving him a quick but warm kiss. "James enjoyed that."

Sirius grins, slightly. "So did Sirius."

"Good." Giving him another swift kiss, James asks, "Is there any way the both of us can sleep comfortably in this bed tonight?"

"… that's got to be some kind of joke, right?" responds Sirius, pulling out and rolling to his side right next to James.

"No," James says, mirroring Sirius's position so that he's facing him. "I mean, I've never tried it. Sleeping with another person in this bed, I mean."

A torn expression crosses Sirius's face.

"Could be cosy," James suggests. "'Sides, mum'd get worried if we're gone when she wakes up."

"You didn't tell her we'd stay the night here, did you?" Sirius demands, a hint of resignation creeping into his voice.

"Well.... no," James admits, turning onto his back. "But… would you mind?"

"I guess as long as you're here I could survive it," says Sirius reluctantly, with a sigh. "But, James…"

"Hey," James interrupts. "We just acted out your fantasy; maybe this is mine." His eyes do not quite meet Sirius's as he says this.

Sirius's eyes melt and his face softens. "Yeah?" he whispers softly.

"Yeah."

Sirius leans his forehead against James's hair, one arm wrapping around James's chest. "Then sure, I think we can manage," he says in the same tone.

James rewards him with a rather soppy smile. "Good night then," he says. "Padfoot."

"Goodnight… Prongs."

After a few moments of silence, James turns onto his side, his back pressed against Sirius's chest. "Love you, Si," he whispers, barely more than a breath.

Hiding a smile in the messy hair at the back of James's neck, Sirius tightens his arms around the other man and mouths, _Love you more…_

**Author's Note:**

> This work can also be read [here on LiveJournal](http://garderob.livejournal.com/12151.html).


End file.
